El número 12 y tres cuartos de Grimmauld Place
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Grimmauld Place es el hogar de una de las familias de sangre pura más importantes de Londres. En ella vive gente pura con costumbres puras y hasta ropa pura. Pero ésta no es su historia, es la historia de su excepción: una excepción llamada Sirius.


* * *

**El número 12 y ¾ de Grimmauld Place**

* * *

Entre las casas número 11 y 13 de una de las muchas calles de Londres no hay nada, sólo vacío. Algunos viandantes no pueden dejar de preguntarse a qué se debe tal descuido, si es por la elección del nuevo alcalde, que es demasiado descuidado como para enumerar debidamente ese distrito. Otros se han habituado y pasan por allí con la bolsa de la compra de camino a sus casas (casas con el número correcto) y ni siquiera se detienen a mirar el sitio donde debería estar el 12.

Los niños que juegan por los alrededores aseguran que por la noche pueden oírse ruidos extraños que proceden de la fina rendija que queda entre las dos casas, donde debería estar la otra. Se retan a pasar tan cerca de ella como se atrevan, que no es mucho, y cuentan historias escalofriantes acerca de la casa fantasma y sus habitantes malditos que escandalizan a sus madres y abuelos.

Sirius los ve acercarse desde la ventana del número 12, en su habitación. Le divierte verlos jugar con el balón y salir corriendo cada vez que golpea alguna de las paredes invisibles de su casa, y de vez en cuando sube el volumen de la música con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos la escuche.

El verano en Grimmauld Place es pegajoso e interminable, con pocos sitios en los que buscar diversión. Antaño, cuando se cansaba de admirar el póster de los Rolling Stones que cuelga frente a su cama y pone de los nervios a su madre, esperaba a que la cabeza cuadrada de Régulus se asomara por la puerta dándole vueltas a la varita en su mano. Lo recordaba tan nítidamente que no necesitaba de ningún pensadero para verlo otra vez ahí, de pie en el umbral con el pelo oscuro perfectamente peinado.

-_No he venido porque me caigas bien ni nada de eso. Es que me aburría._– decía con esa voz de niño pequeño que tiene todavía hoy, con 15 años.

A Sirius le encantaba meterse con él por eso.

-_Pues ya podrías aburrirte antes, enano. Te estaba esperando._

-_No me llames enano, sólo tengo un año menos que tú._

-_Vale, Arcturus. _

En realidad, a Sirius le encantaba meterse con Régulus en general y porque sí, todos los minutos de todas las horas de todos los días del año.

-_Idiota._

Ahora no hay muchas cosas que hacer para matar el tiempo. Régulus tiene prohibida la entrada a su habitación desde que es la oveja negra de la familia porque Walburga no quiere que le meta ideas de libertinaje y rebeldía en la cabeza, y de todas maneras, Sirius no sabe si le gustaría que lo hiciera. Sus discusiones hace tiempo que dejaron de tratar sobre temas como quién se quedaba con la habitación más grande del segundo piso; ahora tienen que ver con la sangre y marcas que no son _Harley_ y desde luego no están impresas en la carrocería de una moto.

A veces tiene que morderse los carrillos para no gritarles a los niños a través de la ventana que no tienen ni idea de cómo de malditos están los habitantes de esa casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A eso de las seis, cuando ya está cansado de ignorar a Orion intentando persuadirlo para que baje a cenar al otro lado de la puerta, termina escribiéndole una carta a James.

En un principio piensa en contarle cómo están yendo sus vacaciones (que se aburra él también, qué coño), pero luego se le ocurren mil cosas que podría preguntarle. No sabe nada de Remus o Peter, ni siquiera de Snape. ¿Estará vivo, muerto…? Espera que vivo porque si no tendrá que darle puñetazos en la nariz a ese imbécil de Carrow hasta que se le tuerza y confiscarle el champú para tener alguien a quien llamar Quejicus.

¿Habrá recibido la pelirroja la carta de James? Y si lo ha hecho¿cómo de alto sonaba su vociferador¿lo suficiente como para romper los cristales de sus gafas? No, seguro que no. Puede que lo justo para tirar aquel jarrón tan feo que está en el tercer estante. Eso estaría _bien._

Coge la pluma y la moja en la tinta. Al acercarla al pergamino, mancha sin querer la esquina derecha de negro. No se molesta en limpiarlo; empieza a ser algo así como su sello personal.

- Sirius, estamos esperándote abajo para empezar con la cena. – la voz del cabeza de los Black sigue siendo fría y monocorde mientras golpea la madera con los nudillos para llamar su atención.

"_Cornamenta,_

_¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la biblioteca, cuando estábamos esperando a que Evans se subiera en la escalera a alcanzar el libro de Herbología para que le vieras las bragas? Seguro que sí. ¿Te acuerdas de que dije que nunca me había aburrido tanto en mi vida?_

_Pues ahora SÍ que es verdad. Todo mi talento desperdiciado¡con la de cosas que podríamos estar haciendo ahora y que nos podrían estar haciendo!_

_Si no vienes ahora mismo para sacarme de aquí, cuatro ojos, terminaré por entablar una bonita relación con Kreacher y lo haré mi nuevo mejor amigo. De todas maneras es mucho más guapo que tú._

_O mejor: bajaré a cenar con la familia¿podrías vivir con eso?_

_¿A qué esperas? Ya tendrás tiempo para machacártela más tarde; ahora péinate un poco y ven aquí lo más rápido posible o la próxima snitch tendrás que cogerla con las pelotas porque te arrancaré los dos brazos._

_Canuto"_

La tercera vez que Orion repite su nombre para que salga de la habitación, Sirius ata con cuidado la carta en la pata derecha de la lechuza parda y deja que sobrevuele el cielo medio azul, medio añil siguiéndola con la mirada.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Si hay algún calificativo que pueda describir el comedor de la casa de los Black es _grande_. No lo suficientemente grande como para compararse con el Gran Comedor, o por lo menos eso piensa Sirius, pero sí para meter a toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor con alumnos y todo.

Bueno, puede que meter a todo Gryffindor en una casa llena de Slytherin no sea la mejor idea que ha tenido, pero imaginárselo es divertido. Casi puede ver a Longbottom dándole una cátedra a su madre sobre el por qué colgar cabezas de elfos en la pared no es estéticamente agradable, o a James bajando las escaleras de tres en tres con el uniforme de quidditch escarlata puesto, rompiendo jarrones con la escoba. Remus husmeando la biblioteca, Peter peleándose con el retrato de la encantadora tía _Urraca_ 1 (nunca ha llegado a aprenderse sus nombres, así que tuvo que buscar uno que les fuera bien a todas).

(A veces tampoco se acuerda de los números)

- … ya tienen edad suficiente para hacerlo, Orion¡quince y dieciséis años!

- Opino lo mismo. Además, no olvidemos que Bellatrix lo decidió mucho antes.

Su prima esboza una sonrisa altiva y se envara en la silla tan bruscamente que el pelo negro y largo le cubre parcialmente la cara. No puede verla, pero de alguna manera sabe que le está mirando, así que levanta el dedo corazón de su mano derecha lo suficiente no sólo para que esa bruja de Bellatrix lo vea, sino también para que Régulus desvíe los ojos en su dirección y vuelva al contenido de su plato poco después sin variar su expresión.

- Lo primero es lo primero, Druella. Acabarán sus estudios y después tomarán la marca, como lo hicieron su padre y su abuelo.

- A mí no me importaría hacerlo antes, madre.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano Sirius coge el tenedor con tanta fuerza que se le ponen blancos los nudillos, y al parecer Bellatrix, que ríe disimuladamente con la servilleta de seda sobre los labios pintados de rojo, no es la única que se ha dado cuenta porque su tía también le mira directamente a él desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Por supuesto, Régulus, no esperábamos menos de ti. ¿Qué me dices tú, Sirius?

Un gran error haberle preguntado. _Oh_, desde luego.

- Ya soy miembro del equipo de quidditch y el club de ajedrez, no creo que pueda sacar tiempo para torturar a gente inocente también. Tengo un horario muy apretado.

- Sirius. – advierte Walburga, frente a él, con una de esas miradas que parece decir _"no me avergüences más"_.

Son sus favoritas.

Al ver la expresión en la cara de su hermano, una que no puede presagiar nada bueno, Régulus se cubre la suya propia con una mano.

- ¿Qué pasa, madre¿He olvidado algo¿Tal vez no la he mandado a la mierda con la suficiente delicadeza?

- ¡Sirius, ya basta!

- Vete a la mierda, tía, _por favor_.

Al escucharlo Bellatrix se levanta de su sitio blandiendo la varita, pero no llega a abrir la boca antes de que Orion se levante también con los brazos en alto. Cuando el patriarca se levanta, la mesa que antes se había llenado de murmullos de desaprobación enmudece.

- Siéntate.

Y Sirius, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie, se pone de puntillas.

- Sigues siendo sólo un crío con la cabeza llena de mariposas. Incapaz de tomarte nada enserio, igual que Andrómeda.

Su padre ni siquiera es consciente de que lo ha comparado con el único miembro de la familia que merece la pena además del tío Alphard.

- Además de imitar a Narcisa tan bien como lo hacía ella puedo hacer otras muchas cosas que me enseñó antes de irse. – cuando aún no ha terminado de hablar Orion le sonríe casi con burla.

- Sé que no lo harás. – se sienta mientras sigue hablando, jodidamente cómodo con la situación cuando a él le hierve la sangre en las venas. – Te conozco bien. Te encanta hablar más de la cuenta, pero nunca has hecho otra cosa que no sea quejarte: no te atreverás a cruzar esa puerta porque no tienes a donde ir, ni lo que hay que tener para hacerlo y lo sabes, Sirius, así que deja de decir sandeces, siéntate y sigamos con la cena.

Pero hay algo que Orion ha pasado por alto: Sirius está harto de sentarse. Tubo que sentarse mientras la familia se ponía en contra del tío Alphard por defender al futuro marido de Andrómeda y cuando prohibieron a Régulus seguir viendo a su amigo de sangre mestiza. Le obligaron a sentarse cuando el tal Voldemort reclutaba a primos, tíos y tatarabuelos de los que no había oído hablar en la vida; hasta aquella vez que Bellatrix llamó a Remus enclenque harapiento de sangre apestosa.

Pero esta vez no. Nunca más.

¿Sentarse?

_Y una mierda, sentarse. _

- Te lo advierto, si sales por esa puerta…

- ¿Qué?

El silencio es todo lo que Sirius obtiene por respuesta, pero tampoco le hace falta nada más. Sabe lo que la ausencia de palabras significa. Significa _"si sales por esa puerta no podrás volver porque ya no serás hijo mío. Ya no serás hijo de nadie"_.

Pero no le importa porque cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir asfixiándose ahí. Así que da otro paso, y otro, y otro, y puede sentir la mirada de todos clavada en su nuca. No es hasta que está en el marco de la puerta, de espaldas aún a la mesa, cuando escucha la voz del abuelo Arcturus por primera vez en toda la noche.

- Espera. Antes de que te vayas quiero que veas algo.

Escuchar el sonido del hechizo impactando contra el tapiz donde está cuidadosamente bordado el árbol genealógico familiar es bastante más significativo que verlo con sus propios ojos. De todas formas tampoco es necesario que lo compruebe porque Sirius la siente, la misma marca negra que ha quedado sobre su nombre, borrándolo, en su cuerpo.

En los cinco segundos en los que tarda en seguir caminando sin darse la vuelta para mirar a nadie la cabeza se le colapsa de ideas y, por qué no decirlo, de bastantes tacos. Si tiene que llevar esa marca, se dice, lo hará con orgullo, como llevaría una medalla al chico más guapo del colegio o al bromista más cojonudo del mundo (de hecho¿por qué no tiene ninguna de esas dos colgando de su pecho todavía?). La enseñará como si fuera una herida de guerra y cuando James o Remus tengan hijos y Peter se busque un novio les contará cómo el tío Canuto se enfrentó a las víboras de su familia y salió victorioso, y les dirá que uno siempre tiene que luchar por lo que quiere con uñas y dientes, aunque te borren de un estúpido tapiz. Aunque quedes marcado como la oveja negra.

Porque¿qué es una oveja si no un pequeño problema lanudo?

Sirius Black les contará a sus amigos que abandonó Grimmauld Place por la puerta grande, montado en su enorme moto negra y dejándolo todo lleno de humo. La realidad es que dejó la casa en el mismo momento en el que atravesó la puerta del comedor a pasos pequeños, montado en sus zapatos desgastados y con la secreta esperanza de que alguien le dijera, por primera y única vez, que lo que hacía estaba bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

No hay nadie en el pasillo que lleva hasta la salida para impedirle que se vaya. Por lo menos no hay nadie de su familia, pues Kreacher le espera unos metros más allá, con dos maletas negras junto a la puerta que Sirius no coge en las que deben estar sus pertenencias (las que ha conseguido desenganchar de la pared). Todo lo que necesita lo lleva en los bolsillos: las llaves de la moto, la varita, la cinta de los Rolling Stones y puede que quede alguna grajea de café perdida entre las pelusas que están en el fondo, también.

Al pasar por delante del cuadro de una mujer de ojos muy juntos y labios delgados, la Urraca número 5 abre los ojos.

O a lo mejor era la número 6.

- Ya era hora- dice al verlo- pensaba que no ibas a largarte nunca.

"_No pienses mucho, a ver si se te va a deshacer el moño"_

- ¿Sabes que la pintura arde deprisa?- contesta él con los dientes apretados, y el cuadro de la anciana vuelve a caer en su profundo letargo fingido (todavía puede oír como se ríe cuando sigue caminando).

Ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de tocar la manecilla de la puerta porque Kreacher, muy servicial el hijo de puta, la abre antes de que pueda alargar la mano sin dejar de mecerse de un lado a otro con una enorme sonrisa en la fea cara.

- Por fin Kreacher podrá olvidarse del apestoso Black mayor… quitará esas horribles fotos no-mágicas de las paredes de su habitación y hará allí su nido, sí… adiós al sucio Black mayor… ¡Amo Régulus!

Al decir eso último casi sin dejar espacio alguno entre las palabras, se inclina tanto que la nariz y las orejas larguiruchas le tocan el suelo.

Pero hace rato que Sirius ha dejado de reprimir las ganas de darle una patada en su escuálido trasero de elfo; ahora todos sus sentidos están enfocados en la figura de su hermano al final del pasillo, que camina hacia él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón color gris con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

- ¿Te han mandado para que termines el trabajo? – pregunta con una sonrisa sardónica.

Régulus le mira por entre las hebras del pelo que despunta de su flequillo castaño sin mutar su expresión. Les separan tres escasos pasos de suelo y aire: tres pasos que han estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que Sirius puede y quiere contar. Ahora la rabia es demasiado grande, la decepción es demasiado grande y Régulus ya no es el enano de _Reg_.

Sólo se llevan media cabeza, así que ya ni siquiera es enano.

- Siempre has sido un inconsciente, Sirius. Un inconsciente con agallas, y yo te admiraba por eso. Pero esto es un suicidio.

- Antes a ti también te gustaba ser un inconsciente. Como la vez en que cambiamos la varita de Bellatrix por un trozo de regaliz. Fue idea tuya¿te acuerdas?

Algo en ese recuerdo consigue que los ojos de Régulus brillen.

- Cómo olvidarlo. Bella nunca me perdonará que el regaliz fuera muggle.

Cuando los dos hermanos sonríen al mismo tiempo hay algo, y Sirius no está seguro de saber lo que es, que consigue que la distancia se acorte el aire se vuelva más ligero.

Entonces, cuando Sirius está seguro de que Régulus está ahí para despedirse, es él el que mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y camina con tranquilidad porque el pequeño de Reg, el _enano de Reg_, ha sido capaz de salir del comedor con cualquier excusa barata, desafiando a su familia para estar ahí. Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Que hayan borrado tu nombre del tapiz no significa que dejes de ser un Black.

Pero al fin y al cabo los buenos tiempos no dejan de ser eso. Buenos tiempos.

Buenos tiempos escritos en pretérito perfecto simple. Buenos tiempos pasados.

- Ya. Pero cada nueva deshonra hace que lo sea un poco menos.

Antes de salir al exterior para que el viento caliente del verano le licue los huesos, tiene tiempo de ver algo que se parece bastante al orgullo marchito en los ojos oscuros de Régulus.

_¿Sabes, Reg? Tú eras la única razón por la que merecía la pena quedarse en este agujero._

Pero no lo dice. Y tras él, entre los dos, se cierra la enorme puerta de Grimmauld Place mucho más grande y aterradora que cualquier distancia.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Fuera, los niños que acostumbra a ver por la ventana le miran con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose de donde habrá salido el chico del pelo negro y la mirada gris perdida en el hueco vacío entre el 11 y el 13. Cuando él da un paso adelante el grupo se dispersa como si acabaran de ver a un Colacuerno Húngaro con las fauces abiertas, aunque probablemente ni siquiera sepan de qué animal se trata.

Cabreado como está porque sabe que la familia al completo estará mirándole desde el enorme ventanal del comedor, le pega una patada al pedrusco más cercano y lo envía unos metros más allá, dispersando al grupo de chiquillos que jugaba con un balón segundos antes sin dejar de mirarle de reojo.

Primero se escucha un quejido, y Sirius se prepara para lo peor (como lidiar con alguna abuela que intente pegarle con su bastón por vandalismo callejero). Después, contra todo pronóstico, una voz familiar.

- Eso, tú agrede al equipo de rescate, desagradecido. La próxima vez que reciba alguna carta que venga de ti me limpiaré el culo con ella y después la quemaré sin haberla leído.

Ahí están los tres, sentados en un banco en una pose casual, como si hubieran estado paseando por aquel barrio por casualidad y se hubieran topado con él. Remus, Peter y James, éste último con la mano todavía en la cabeza por el golpe y los ojos entrecerrados tras las gafas, como siempre que está falsamente ofendido.

Se debate entre ir corriendo hacia ellos y darle un beso a cada uno, pero eso sería demasiado gay, incluso para Peter. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, le gustaría ver la cara que pondría su madre detrás del cristal de la ventana si lo hiciera.

Todavía está sonriendo para si mismo cuando James continúa, levantándose del banco y caminando hacia él hasta ponerle el brazo sobre los hombros y darle un liviano apretón.

- Cuando he visto que no preguntabas por el jarrón de mi abuela he deducido que algo no andaba bien. Dime que no es demasiado tarde y aún no has estado hablando de tetas con Kreacher, por favor.

Ese comentario se merece la primera carcajada sincera del día. La más ruidosa que Sirius pueda dar (de las de verdad, las que asustan a los gatos).

- En realidad- ataja Remus con una sonrisa en la cara. Parece cansado, pero feliz de ver a los Merodeadores reunidos antes del uno de septiembre en la estación de Kings Cross- estábamos preocupados por todo ese asunto de tu familia y Voldemort que nos dijiste. Y cuando James ha visto que decías algo de una cena nos ha avisado a Peter y a mí.

- ¿Sabéis? – dice Sirius con los últimos temblores de la risa todavía sacudiéndolo- Si no acabaran de echarme de casa y no estuviera deprimido por haber nacido en una familia de racistas que tienen ese afán que no deja de ser raro de casarse entre ellos, posiblemente os diría que el que la damisela en apuros es Colagusano y no yo. – después se tapa la boca, falsamente azorado, y añade: - Uy. Nunca se me ha dado bien guardar luto.

Antes de caminar calle abajo, levanta el dedo corazón de su mano libre hacia donde sabe que Orion y Walburga siguen mirando.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La primera vez que lo ve, la señora Potter le dice que estaría mucho más guapo si se cortara el pelo, Sirius le susurra a James que su madre le da miedo y entre los cuatro terminan rompiendo la gran moto negra.

Esa tarde la pasan en el jardín, con la luz del sol calentándoles la coronilla, arreglándola a pesar de las quejas de Peter, que dice que ninguno sabe nada de mecánica y terminarán dejándola peor de lo que estaba.

- Además¿por qué tengo que ser yo el que la empuje mientras James y tú estáis montados?

- Porque es mi moto, Pete. Porque James no se despegaría de ella ni con ácido, y porque el ácido destrozaría la pintura.

- Remus, ayúdame. – termina sollozando el más menudo, pero el chico de pelo pajizo está demasiado ocupado palpando las dos ruedas para comprobar si están deshinchadas o no para escucharle. – Remuuus.

- Pareces una vaca, Colagusano.

- ¡Remuuus!

- Ya va, ya va.

Y así terminan los cuatro, segando la hierba verde que después el señor Potter les obligará a sembrar otra vez a su paso; James y Sirius gritando a pleno pulmón montados en la moto aunque se muevan a la velocidad de un sapo cojo, Peter y Remus empujando detrás, a regañadientes, hasta que el motor se pone en marcha con un rugido. Entonces James coge a Peter de la solapa de su camiseta color mostaza y lo sube, y Remus termina corriendo tras ellos hasta que consigue subir de un salto, también.

Por supuesto, antes de que les haya dado a despegar, están en el suelo entre una maraña de brazos y piernas difícil de desentrañar.

A Sirius le duelen las costillas, probablemente se haya roto un brazo y su moto está hecha una mierda, pero hace meses que no encaja en algún sitio como en ése, enterrado entre James y Remus, con el codo de Peter peligrosamente cerca de su ojo.

Ahí, entre los cuatro, la única oveja que destacaría sería la blanca.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En la penumbra del cuarto de James a Sirius le es imposible dormir, y no es lo haya intentado, porque lo ha hecho. Se ha puesto boca abajo hasta casi ahogarse, boca arriba mirando al techo e incluso en postura fetal, con lo que él odia estar encogido, pero nada.

No le ha funcionado ni contar hipogrifos porque hay algo que le ha rondado la cabeza desde que Remus y Peter se han ido.

- ¿Jimmy?

James farfulla por lo bajo con voz ronca algo que suena como _"chucho pulgoso" _y se tapa la cabeza con la sábana, aunque sabe de antemano que no va a servirle de nada.

- La verdad es que me he escapado. – confiesa.

Y hay un momento, uno muy pequeño, en el que Sirius cree que va a levantarse y obligarle a volver a Grimmauld Place con algún argumento no demasiado convincente, como que todavía es demasiado joven para hacer algo así o que es un descerebrado que actúa siempre en caliente, y que eso le llevará a la perdición un día no muy lejano.

Pero todo lo que James dice es:

- Duérmete, Sirius.

Y de alguna manera, el perro que vive dentro de él mueve la cola y tiene ganas de mear en todas y cada una de las esquinas de la casa de los Potter para marcarla como suya (como el número 12 y ¾ de Grimmauld Place).

Pero ése es un secreto que se llevará a la tumba.

- Buenas noches, Bambi.

- Bésame el culo.

* * *

_ Y se acabó lo que se daba. Posiblemente a estas alturas penséis que soy víctima de la fiebre merodeadora (si es que eso existe) porque no hago otra cosa que escribir sobre su época desde hace algún tiempo, y no andáis muy desencaminados, pero la verdad es que llevaba pensando en este one-shoot desde hace bastante tiempo. _

_He leído cantidades obscenas de historias que narran la vida de Sirius, la relación con su familia y su amistad con Remus, Peter y James, pero nunca una que relate íntegramente cómo dejó Grimmauld Place, historias muy buenas en su gran mayoría, pero que no mataron del todo al gusanillo, así que tuve que escribirlo por mí misma._

_Otra cosa es que lo haya escrito bien, pero lo he conseguido¿no? Y estoy viva. Así que por lo menos me merezco una palmadita en la espalda o algo (¡que me ha costado más de dos semanas, soy un caracol reumático cuando se trata de escribir!)._

_Tampoco quiero atosigaros con mi blablabla, así que no diré mucho más. Si acaso me haré un poco de promoción a mí misma descaradamente diciéndoos que esta historia la publiqué hace como dos días en mi livejournal para que os paséis por allí porque todos sois bienvenidos (de verdad, no muerdo), y también quiero daros las gracias a todos. A los anónimos agradables y a los que no lo son tanto, a los incondicionales, que siempre están ahí para apoyarme, y hasta a los lectores fantasma, que nunca aparecen pero que están y eso es lo que cuenta (aunque contaría más si le dieran al go, lalalalala)._

_http(escribe dos puntos aquí) // earwen-neruda. livejournal. com/_

_Ya sabéis, sin espacios. _

_¡Muchísimas carantoñas y achuchones para todos, gente!_

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
